


Good Taste

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-HoO, pre-toa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What exactly does Will keep in his secret journal?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Good Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 38 – “I want to write you poetry, to write songs about you and draw your portrait! I want to make things for you! It frustrates the hell out of me that I can’t draw and I can’t sing or write or play instruments or paint… you inspire me so fucking much…”

The journal was bound in dark brown leather. Will carried it in his bag, along with the medical supplies he always had on him. Nico never saw what was in it, but if he had to guess, it was a diary of some sort. Will would write in it occasionally, but always put it away when someone approached. Nico couldn’t help his curiosity, or deny he had the urge to take a peek.

Will was passed out on Nico’s bed. He planned to come over to visit Nico after his shift at the infirmary, but fell asleep almost as soon as he sat. Nico tucked a pillow under his head and covered him in a thin blanket. He ran his fingers through Will’s golden hair, smiling when Will grumbled.

Nico stood, and glanced towards Will’s bag on the ground. The corner of the journal was poking out, as if to tempt him. Nico frowned and stepped outside his cabin. If he was waiting for Will to wake up, they were probably going to miss lunch.

He went to the dining pavilion. He made a few sandwiches for himself, full of cold-cuts and cheese. Then he made a few wraps for will, filled with vegetables and other gross, healthier things that he liked. They had some cookies for a snack, so Nico grabbed as many as he could. Pleased with his haul, he hurried back to his cabin.

Will was still where he left him, snoring softly. Nico snorted. He ate one of his sandwiches, then grabbed his Nintendo DS and settled beside Will. He played Pokemon for a bit, occasionally getting distracted when Will shifted. Nico sometimes reached down and brushed his fingers through his hair, or against his cheek. He enjoyed being able to touch him.

After two hours, Will’s stomach started growling. It only took another ten minutes for him to wake up, blinking his bleary eyes at Nico. Will groaned, running a hand over his face.

“How long have I been out?”

Nico saved his game and set his DS aside. “It’s just past two. I got lunch.”

“Oh thank gods.” Will sat up, kissing Nico’s cheek. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You annoyed me.”

Will grinned. “You love when I annoy you.”

“Fair.”

Will stood and stretched. He grabbed one of wraps Nico made him and ate so quickly, Nico wasn’t sure he was even tasting it. Maybe that was the trick to eating healthily. Not tasting it. Nico grabbed his second sandwich and carried the rest of the food over to the bed. It wasn’t like he had a table in his cabin, or even something as sophisticated as a chair.

Nico sat, taking another peek towards Will’s bag. He’d never go through it – that was breach of trust Nico wasn’t willing to make. But, it didn’t hurt to ask, did it?

“I’ve been wondering…” Nico nodded towards Will’s bag. “That brown journal you keep… what’s in it?”

Will froze.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Nico said. “I was just curious…”

Will laughed nervously. “Right.” He set down his wrap, twiddled his thumbs, then hesitantly grabbed his bag. He took out the journal, holding it in both hands. “It’s – uh – it’s kind of embarrassing.”

Nico’s eyebrows rose. “Embarrassing?”

“Nothing bad, I promise.” Will was blushing. “It’s just – it’s _so_ embarrassing.”

“What is?”

“I just – I want to write you poetry, to write songs about you and draw your portrait! I want to make things for you! It frustrates the hell out of me that I can’t draw and I can’t sing or write or play instruments or paint… you inspire me so fucking much…” Will held the notebook tighter. “And so I –“ Will carefully placed the journal in front of Nico. “So. That’s that.”

Nico picked the journal up carefully. “Can I?”

Will made a noise that sounded like he was dying. Nico took it as a yes.

He opened the first page, surprised to find a portrait of his own face staring back at him. Nico didn’t know how Will thought he couldn’t draw when he could create something like that. He flipped to the next page, which was filled with little quotes and ideas, and the next, a love poem. Or maybe a song. It was followed by another drawing, of Nico with his sword glaring at something. Nico really liked that one.

“These are good,” he said softly, flipping through the pages. He found more drawings of himself, including an embarrassing one of him smiling softly.

“You’re just saying that,” Will groaned. He took the journal back from Nico, stuffing it in his bag.

“I’m not.” Nico turned his full attention on Will. He pulled him down so they were lying side-by-side on the bed. “Your drawings are nice. The poetry and the writing too. And –“ Nico found himself flushing. “I really like hearing you sing too – even if it’s just at the campfire and you’re doing it under your breath. I like the sound of your voice.”

Will’s eyes were wide. “But I’m not good.”

“Are you telling me I have bad taste?” Nico narrowed his eyes.

“No?”

Nico smirked. “Well, okay then.” He cupped Will’s cheeks and kissed him tenderly.

Will drew back after returning the kiss, his expression soft. “You really liked my art? My voice?”

“I like everything about you. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing drabbles on my tumblr, so take a peek at the prompt list on my blog [holyhades](https://holyhades.tumblr.com/post/618459600831774720/prompt-list-5) if you're interested! I write percabeth and solangelo!


End file.
